A Halloween to Remember
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: It's Halloween time. Time for the office Halloween party too. Mac and Stella in this chapter.
1. Costume Fun

A Halloween to Remember.

Chapter 1  
Costume Fun.

Stella walked through the halls of the New York crime lab with a huge smile on her face. Rounding the corner to the break room she saw the whole team there.  
'Good' she thought to herself. 'All together.'  
The sound of the glass door opening caused everyone to turn and look at who was coming in.  
A series of 'Hey Stella's' rung through the room.  
"Morning everyone." Stella said rather brightly, which did not go unnoticed.  
"Why are you so chirpy today Stel?" Mac asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.  
"Because it's Halloween and we have the office Halloween party tonight."  
"Oh yer, that's right. Damn. These things are always so boring." Danny muttered.  
"Anyways who wants to know what they are going to have to come as?" Stella's smile increased with each word, worrying the hell out of everyone.  
"Ok, Ok, I'll go first!" Flack said bravely. Stella produced a white bag and held it open for Flack. Putting his hand in he pulled out a small, white folded piece of paper. Opening it he read:  
"Thurston Howell" Flack laughed "Nice."  
"Ok, next!" Stella called out.  
Lindsay pulled one out and read:  
"Wood Nymph." Nobody could control themselves, and within seconds everyone was holding their stomachs laughing hard. Lindsay on the other hand was mortified.  
"Next!" Stella said before Lindsay had a chance to say anything.  
"A farmer" Danny said. "Cool. A nice easy one."  
"Next!"  
Sid put his hand in. "Mad Scientist."  
"Suits you." Danny teased.  
"Next!"  
Hawkes put his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. His face went into a worried, shocked and horrified expression.  
"What ya got?" Flack asked.  
"A……A school girl." Hawkes muttered.  
This sent everyone into another fit of hysterical laughter.  
"Oh, how I love Halloween!" Stella giggled. "Mac, you next."  
Mac slowly put his hand into the bag, a little scared at what he would pull out. He sighed in relief.  
"A footballer" he said.  
"Lucky!" Hawkes said.  
"Ok, well, have fun getting ready for tonight. I have to go and give others their costumes." Stella said as she walked out the door.  
"Wait Stella!" Lindsay called out. "What did you get?"  
Everyone looked at her curiously. She smiled.  
"A naughty maid." She threw over her shoulder as she walked out the door, leaving 6 stunned people behind.  
'Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Ok so even though Halloween is American and I live in Australia I thought it was a good excuse to write a fic! Anyways, I have no idea where I'm going to take this fic but it's going to have Stella/Mac and Danny/Lindsay. Hence Stella and Lindsay's sexy, revealing outfits!  
Please review on your way out.  
Thanks  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	2. Be Good

**Chapter 2  
Be Good.**

Everyone continued to work that day. Since there was no new cases they were all doing paper work.

"So Montana, you looking forward to tonight?" Danny loved the way she blushed when he referred to her as Montana.  
"Yer I guess. Its just…. A wood nymph!!!" Danny couldn't help but laugh at her. "Where am I supposed to find a costume like that?"  
Danny smiled evilly.  
"Leave it to me. I know just the place. How about I meet you at your place at say 6?" Lindsay studied him. She knew it would take a load off her if he got her costume but did she trust him to get her an appropriate costume. Danny, obviously understanding why she was hesitating raised his hands.  
"I promise I will be good Montana." There it was again. The blush.  
"Ok. Thankyou Danny."

"Stella, wait up." Stella turned to see Mac running up behind her.  
"What's up Mac?" Stella felt Macs hand on her lower back, guiding her into his office. He sat down on the couch in his office and motioned for Stella to sit next to him.  
"I heard you wrapped up the case you were working on. "Stella nodded  
"And just finished the paper work." She added.  
"Good job Stel. I just finished my paper work too, so you want to go grab a coffee?"  
"I don't know. I have to get my costume for tonight-"  
"We will do that to. You can help find a store that hires out costumes."  
Stella chucked as she accepted the arm Mac was offering her.  
"What, you done have a foot ball costume in your closet Mac Taylor?"  
"Yer, just not one that's gunna fit Stella."

Danny walked down the streets on New York. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. The air was starting to become chilly. A smile tugged at Danny's lips. He was in charge of getting Lindsay a costume. He knew she would murder him if he got her something inappropriate but yet he found his thoughts wandering in that direction. Turning the corner, he headed up the street to the shop he had in mind.  
Walking in he told the lady the costumes he needed and followed her to get them. She point in two directions.  
"Farmers here, Wood Nymphs there." Danny couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face when his eyes landed on the Wood Nymph section.

* * *

OK so im sooo sorry about the long wait then the nice short chapter. I just wrote this and was going to add more but im going out for dinner so I thought, hey I'll just post it quickly (so sorry for any spelling mistakes)  
well anyways hope you like it.  
Please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	3. Speechless

**Chapter 3  
Speechless**

Stella blew into her tea.  
"I thought you wanted to grab a cup of coffee Mac?"  
"I changed my mind. Plus I haven't been here in a while." He smiled over at her.  
They sat in a quiet little Japanese tea shop.  
"I drive past this shop every day and never knew it existed."  
"That the beauty of it Stella. Actually this place reminds me of someone I know. People just walk past it and it's not until they come inside do they see the true beauty of it." Mac gave her a sexy smile before taking a sip of his tea.  
Stella blushed. Mac was just flirting with her. But not the usual flirtatious banter they have, this time it was different. Stella didn't know how but she knew that it just was.  
"Shall we go get our costumes now Stel?"  
"Um, yer sure."

* * *

Lindsay sat on the couch in her apartment. It was 6.05 and she was freaking out.  
_'Where is he? Oh I knew this was a very, very bad idea.' _She thought to herself as she started to pace her apartment. Her buzzer rang.  
"Hello." She said into the speaker box.  
"Yo Montana, buzz me up would ya." 

No less than 5minutes later she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she saw him standing there with 2 cups of coffee and brown paper bags.  
"God Danny. You took your own sweet time didn't you?"  
Standing aside she let him in.  
"Nice place Montana." _'Oh score the blush.'_ Danny thought.  
"Thanks. So do you have my costume?" Lindsay glanced down at the bags he was holding.  
"Yer. Was also hopeing I could get changed here. Would save me time."  
"Yer, yer sure. My costume please." Danny threw a bag at Lindsay.  
"Tar. Bathrooms down the hall to the left."

* * *

"Stella, get your butt out of that change room now!"  
"Aw, come on Mac, no way. There is just no way in….. this."  
"Either you come out or I'm coming in." Mac smiled as the curtain slowly opened only enough to reveal Stella's face.  
"Mac come closer." Once Mac was hiding her from the rest of the shop she opened the curtain fully.  
Mac stood there, speechless.  
"Wow." Was all he managed to say.  
Stella blushed. "You like it?"  
Mac just looked her up and down. It was a plain black dress, which stopped about half way down her thighs. The bottom half of the dress puffed out and it had a blood stained apron to go with it. It had short, puffy sleeves. It wasn't a low cut dress, but you could see cleavage.  
"I'll take that as a yes then?" Mac just nodded.  
"Cool. Your turn."

* * *

"DANNY Get in here NOW!"  
"Shit. Should have gone with the other costume." Danny muttered as he made his way to Lindsay's room.  
"What's up Lindsay?"  
"What's up? What's up! LOOK AT ME!"  
"Lindsay, you look…..amazing."  
"You think?" Lindsay asked weakly. Her dress was green and tight up the top, coming down as a V-neck. The bottom half of the dress looked like it had been cut. There were pieces of material hanging everywhere.  
"God yer." Lindsay blushed as she watched Danny look her up and down and lick his lips.  
"You don't look too bad either Messer." Danny laughed. He had denim overalls on and a checked shirt on under neither. His costume was topped off with cowboy boots and hat. He also had a piece of straw hanging out of his mouth.  
"Why thankyou lidle lady." Danny said with a heavy accent. Lindsay burst into laughter.

* * *

Ok so this story should be finished in about 3 chapters because I have a smacked story I'm dying to post but I can't until I finish this one. So hopefully that means I will post this one faster. :D And sorry if the format is kinda out on this chapter. i had alot of trouble posting! it kept adding spaces and deleting stuff. so frustrating!

Please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter 4  
Getting Ready.**

Mac sat on the lounge in Stella's apartment. He was dressed in his footballers outfit waiting for Stella.  
"How long does it take to put on make-up Stella?"  
"Be patient. I'm almost done."

Stella emerged for the bathroom 5minutes later. Her face was pale but she had dark eye make-up on. She had managed to straighten her hair and had it half twisted up and puffed up on top of her head.

Seeing Mac watching her she spun around and struck a pose.

Mac laughed. "Who know if being a CSI doesn't work out-" Stella threw a pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the side of the head.  
"Ouch, my head!" Mac held his head, pretending to be in pain.

"Aw, you need me to kiss it better for you?"  
"Well you know that would be nice." Mac joked, but much to both of their surprise, Stella placed her hand on Mac cheek and kissed his temple. Letting her lips linger for a minute, she pulled away.  
"Better?" she whispered.  
"Much."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay collapsed on Lindsay's lounge in a fit of giggles.  
"You look like a tree." Danny said, trying very hard to control his laughter. After Lindsay had teased her hair, Danny had insisted on placing some leaves and small twigs in it.

"It was your idea Danny."  
"Yer cause it's naturey."  
"Naturey? There's no such word."  
"Whatever. You ready to go?"  
"Yup, just got to grab my coat."

10 minutes later they were in the car and stuck in New York traffic.  
"And I was thinking we would miss this." Danny complained as he waved his arms around. They were moving at snails pace.  
"We're not that far away now."  
"Hmf, let's listen to music." Danny practically punched the on button.

* * *

"Argh! This is just ….. PAINFUL!" Stella cried out. "Mac don't you know any short cuts or something?"  
"No."  
"Oh, come on, the light is green people. Go!"

Mac laughed. "My, my Stella. You are anxious to get to this party aren't you?"  
Stella blushed. "No, I just hate traffic."  
"Doesn't everyone."

* * *

Yes I know. Very short chapter. All the chapters for this story are. Anyway, good news is that I have finished writing it and now all I need to do is type it up. So its good that the chapters are short because whenever I have a free minute and can quickly type it up.  
Please review on your way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	5. School kids today!

**Chapter 5  
School kids today!**

Stella pulled her full length jacket tighter around herself.  
"Stel, relax. You look fine. Everyone's going to be dressed up."  
"Yer, but I'm sure their costumes will have more material than mine."  
Mac smiled. "I think Lindsay has less." Mac watched as Danny tried to coax Lindsay into the building.

* * *

"Come on Linds." '_Linds? When have you ever called her that?'  
_"Danny, I've changed my mind. I don't want to go anymore."  
"Why? What about if you put a mask on? Nobody will know it's you."  
"Ha, what, do you think we are in some kind of cartoon or something."  
"Just relax Montana." Danny started to massage her shoulders. A smile crossed his face when he heard her groan. "For just tonight, forget about everything and everyone and just enjoy yourself, ok?" Lindsay nodded.  
"Good, now let's go in."

* * *

Once they were inside they met up with the rest of the team. Flack and Sid's outfits looked great; Hawkes on the other hand, looked hilarious. He had a grey plaid skirt on with white stockings, a blue long sleeved school shirt and a wig with yellow pig-tails.  
"Whoa, Hawkes! Love your new do!" Danny teased.  
"Country outfit agrees with you Danny. Could easily see you in Montana." Flack winked at Danny.  
Lindsay, who had previously been oblivious to the whole conversation, turned at the mention of her 'nickname.'  
"What?"  
"I was-mmph" Danny elbowed Flack in the stomach.  
"Nothing." Danny said a little too quickly. 

Stella laughed. "When you kids stop fighting, why don't we go get some drinks?"  
"Alcohol! Count me in, really in!" Hawkes said as he pushed past Stella and headed in the direction of the bar rather quickly.  
"Oh, school kids today. Dreadful I tell you. Absolutely dreadful!" Danny tried his best to sound like his grandmother. Everyone just laughed at him.

* * *

Ok, I'm very sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to have the last two chapters as one being Lindsay and Danny and the other Stella and Mac, so therefore I had to end it here. And yes because you guessed it right you get a million dollars. No I take it back. I want it ALL! Anyways there will only be 2 more chapters like I said before. So hopefully they will both be up within the next week.  
Please review on you way out.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	6. Danny and Lindsay

**Chapter 6  
Danny and Lindsay.**

Several drinks later and a thinning crowd, the team sat around a table laughing.  
"Now dat wasss a funny caze." Stella couldn't help but laugh at how funny Hawkes sounded when he was drunk.

Patting him on the back she said "I think it's about time we got you home buddy."  
"Here, I'll drive you both home." Mac offered.  
"Kay, lets go Hawkes." Mac and Stella managed to lift Hawkes up, sliding his arms over their shoulders.  
"See you guys." Mac and Stella said as they walked off.

Sid had left earlier.

"Well, I'm off to guys. Have a good one."  
"Bye." Danny turned to Lindsay. "Ya wanna dance Montana."  
"Sure."

Danny took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
Lindsay wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, while Danny rested his hands on her hips.  
Swaying to the rhythm of the music, Lindsay rested her head on Danny's chest.

As the music came to an end, Lindsay lifted her head to look at Danny, giving him the opportunity to bring his lips down on hers.  
Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss.

Breaking apart, Danny rested his forehead on Lindsay's.  
"You know what Lindsay, we should dance more often."  
"Definitely." Lindsay said as she pulled Danny in for another kiss.

* * *

Ok, so that's the Danny and Lindsay ending next is Stella and Mac.  
PLease review on your way out. It will make me posted the last chapter faster promise.  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


	7. Mac and Stella

**Chapter 7  
Mac and Stella **

Once Mac and Stella had dropped Hawkes home; they headed back to Stella's place.  
Stella could feel the warmth of Mac's hand on the small of her back, as they made their way up to Stella's apartment. Stella unlocked her door and turned to face Mac.

"Since we didn't get our coffee before, did you want to come in for some now?" Stella started to fidget with the keys in her hand.  
"Sounds good." Mac replied, smiling.

Mac leant against Stella's kitchen counter and watched as she made her way around the kitchen.

She tried to walk past him but he caught her in his arms and pulled her close.  
"Mac, what-" She was cut off by Mac putting his finger on her lips.  
Cupping her cheeks, he leaned in and kissed her.

At first Stella was too shocked to respond, quickly getting over the shock she started to kiss him back. She felt Mac running his hands up her sides. Gasping, she took Macs hands and led him towards her bedroom, only breaking apart for air.

* * *

And that's the end folks! I feel sad. And it was such a short chapter to end on. Oh well.  
And for those who liked this story, I have 2 new ones I'm starting. One Stella/Mac one and one Danny/Lindsay one. So I should have posted them very soon!  
Anyways, Thankyou to everyone that read my story and of course to all the wonderful people that reviewed. It made my day. Now, you all know what you have to do!  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


End file.
